


60 Facts About Sirius Black

by gracelesschoice



Series: 60 Things [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Angst and Humor, Gen, M/M, MWPP Era, Marauders, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracelesschoice/pseuds/gracelesschoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>13.	After a particularly fun night featuring copious amounts of fire whiskey Sirius was found naked in the great hall by Professor Flitwick and McGonagall. </p><p>14.	Calling McGonagall ‘McKitten’ did not improve the tension nor help his predicament in any way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	60 Facts About Sirius Black

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a Marauders Era fic in some time! Also my first fic on AO3, enjoy!

1\. They might have met on the train and gotten along, but Sirius did not get along well with James nor his other two dorm mates for a good month after being sorted into Gryffindor. His mother sent letters that oozed disapproval and disgust and his sorting was so unexpected and he felt so out of his depth that he did the only thing he could think of, and lashed out at all three of them. 

2\. When he did start getting along with James, he thought that that is what having a brother should be like, causing trouble and laughing together until you couldn’t breathe and midnight feasts in the dorm.

3\. He felt immediately guilty at the thought, but it was better than when Regulas let the blame be placed wrongly on him (and let him take the hit that accompanied it), better than pretending he didn’t cry when he was told his brother was a better son, better than accepting smuggled food from Regulas because he hadn’t eaten in three days and he was too hungry to think straight. But he supposed that’s what having a brother is like too when those brothers are pitted against each other for their parents affection. 

4\. When he found out Remus was a werewolf, he was furious. James, Remus and Peter were becoming his family, and he couldn’t bear to think that they were keeping secrets from one another like his actual family, like Remus thought they didn’t care enough for it to not matter. He punched Remus in the arm and called him a git, James and Peter just laughed and agreed that he was a stupid git and it was all fine. 

5\. Later that same night, tired of listening to two people snoring and one sniffling, he slipped inside the drapes pulled around Remus’ bed, crawled under the covers beside him and told him to shut up because he couldn’t sleep and it was annoying. He stayed though, understood when Remus said he was just relieved and didn’t comment on the damp patch Remus left on his shoulder after he’d pretended to stop crying. 

6\. Sirius had a disregard for people’s personal space that bordered on inappropriate. He was often found clambering into their beds at all hours of the day or night. It was easier just to let him.

7\. He was most frequently found in Remus’ when he was feeling any kind of emotional, vulnerable, especially annoying or grumpy. 

8\. If he’d snuck into James’ bed at an ungodly hour, they were snacking and scheming. 

9\. Peter’s bed was for gossiping and snacking on a level that bordered on having actual meals. 

10\. The first time Sirius kissed James they were thirteen. They were drunk on fire whiskey, James was trying to pull him off the dormitory floor and Remus, having put a somewhat vomitty Peter to bed, was trying to convince them they’d had enough. When James gave up and slumped onto the floor too, Sirius smiled and leant forwards and just kissed him, closed mouthed and smiling. James agreed they’d probably had enough after that.

11\. Contrary to popular belief Sirius was not responsible for the doxy eggs in James’ herbology gloves.

12\. He was responsible for the bubotuber pus on James’ broomstick handle though.

13\. After a particularly fun night featuring copious amounts of fire whiskey Sirius was found naked in the great hall by Professor Flitwick and McGonagall. 

14\. Calling McGonagall ‘McKitten’ did not improve the tension nor help his predicament in any way. 

15\. Sirius was the biggest drama queen his friends had ever known and threw strops that had the others in disbelieving stitches, though James could almost rival him when in a particularly bad snit. 

16\. The night he ran away he asked Regulas to leave with him. When he refused Sirius grabbed him roughly, kissed the top of his head and walked out without looking back.

17\. No matter what he says, Sirius has always loved Regulas.

18\. Despite how cool and blasé Sirius managed to make his running away from home sound, James knew how it had really been, how bad his parents had really been. He knew what they had done to him, and how badly it affected Sirius when he finally ran away and showed up on his doorstep. Sirius was grateful that James let him lie through his teeth about it anyway.

19\. Sirius wished he’d found out before that night, before she had to be involved because James’ parents had had to report it to the school, that McGonagall was the named officer for child protection at Hogwarts. He’d like to think it might have changed something, but it probably wouldn’t have. 

20\. He woke up screaming from nightmares for weeks after he left. In the holidays James sat up with him, distracting him when he needed it, just sitting silently with him when he didn’t. In term time he helped him cast silencing charms. The night he forgot to cast them Remus crawled wordlessly into his bed and let him curl into his chest.

21\. The prank war may have been started by Sirius and James, but it was ended by Remus and Peter, who proved quite devious and proceeded to be annoyingly smug about it long after their eyebrows grew back. 

22\. They have a list of rules for the dormitory, devised by Remus. Sirius is the reason they have a ‘no food fights’ rule. A series of insults and insinuations relating to James’ relationship with his broom led to him tackling Sirius off the bed. Sirius took slice of toast James had been eating and rubbed it jam-side-down on James’ face and the situation, with the help of the breakfast tray of food from the kitchens and Peter, escalated quite quickly. The room was a sloppy, sticky, disgusting mess when Remus came out of the shower and demanded to know how they’d managed to fuck the dormitory up this badly in just 5 minutes. 

23\. He once showed up to transfiguration in sixth year wearing a leather mini skirt. McGonagall only raised an eyebrow and asked him to change into one that met the schools uniform requirements during break.

24\. Lily Evans let him borrow one of hers during that break and it was a weird beginning, but it was the beginning of their friendship all the same.

25\. The first time he kissed Remus they were sixteen. He’d slipped into his bed because neither of them could sleep and they’d stayed awake laughing and talking for two hours. It seemed like the most natural thing in the world to lean in those extra inches and press a kiss to his lips as they lay drifting off to sleep. 

26\. In seventh year for Halloween he and Lily swapped clothes and charmed each other’s hair red and black, respectively. They spent the entire day refusing to answer to anything but the others name and acting out each other’s -greatly exaggerated - characteristics. McGonagall drew the line at Sirius wielding head girl privileges, despite his protests that he, Lily Evans, was an exemplary head girl, despite what she and James got up to in the third floor broom closet.

27\. Before the Christmas break that year, he and James hatched an elaborate scheme to get all third years and below to bed before 9pm. Once this was achieved they threw perhaps the best (and most out of control) party Gryffindor Tower had ever seen, and it’s probably one of Sirius’ favourite memories of Hogwarts.

28\. He and James kissed for the second time that night, when someone pointed out they were stood under mistletoe. They took the absolute piss, theatrically declaring eternal love for each other and spending a good thirty seconds rolling around on the floor together before Lily threatened to tip the punch on them. 

29\. He woke up the next morning in bed with Remus. Not unusual in itself, but he was naked this time. 

30\. He was a little worried about what James and Peter were thinking when they ripped the drapes back and found the pair of them like that. But James just grinned triumphantly, called them both tarts and declared he had won the bet. Peter still looked pleased for them, even when he had to pay James 5 galleons. 

31\. One of his favourite pictures is from that night, of him and Lily singing and jumping about, dancing along to some song or other, all wild hair and beaming smiles in between the bouts of singing, unaware they were being photographed. 

32\. His other favourite picture was snapped by Peter. He sat by Lily’s feet in front of the common room fire laughing while she talked animatedly, braiding his hair. Remus sat next to him, leaning in close without thought, reading a book and James was just looking at Lily like he knew right there and then he was going to marry her. 

33\. When he left Hogwarts, he didn’t hesitate in his answer when he was asked to join the Order of the Phoenix. 

34\. He and Alice Fenwick got on like a house on fire, and she asked him to be her bridesmaid with a shit-eating grin when Frank Longbottom proposed.

35\. He called her a wanker and said that no matter what James, Remus or Peter might have told her about his ‘affinity for drag’, he looked better in a skirt than a dress and would have to decline on those grounds, but he’d be honoured to attend the ceremony. 

36\. He and Lily were on their way to the McKinnon’s the night they were murdered. They apparated and then at the sight of the dark mark over their home immediately disappeaated and she sobbed furiously against his chest while he stood numbly as the reality of war hit him for the first time.

37\. Sirius panicked when James and Lily asked him to be the godfather to their unborn child. He was more than well aware the thought that had gone into this decision, the understanding that they were seriously asking if he would raise their child should anything happen to them, and the Order members were being picked off one by one and it was an all too real possibility.

38\. The first time he held the newly arrived Harry, he wondered how he could ever have had to think twice about the offer. 

39\. When he begged James to make Peter secret keeper, he honestly thought it would make them safer. Sirius of course was the obvious choice, so if everyone thought it was Sirius and he went missing, then they’d know there was a spy among them, they could take extra precautions with the real secret keeper. It’s a risk he was willing to take, for James and Lily and little baby Harry. 

40\. He could never stand the thought that the spy might be Remus. But the seeds of doubt had been planted and he couldn’t help the thought creeping in anyway.

41\. Sirius only fell in love once in his life, and in spite of everything, he never fell out of love with Remus Lupin.

42\. The night it happened, he was the first to arrive at Godric’s Hollow. He carried Harry out of the wreckage, away from the still warm bodies of James and Lily. Hagrid found him on the floor by the front door, cradling Harry and singing the lullaby Lily had sung him to sleep with every night. 

43\. The knowledge that Remus was not the spy was no consolation for the fact that it was Peter. 

44\. He bitterly regretted letting Hagrid take Harry, even on Dumbledore’s orders. If he had held on, kept him, gone with Hagird, literally anything that kept Harry with him, he wouldn’t have made such a rash and stupid choice.

45\. It took a whole month for the full implications of his actions to hit him. Sentenced without trial. Nobody knew. Remus didn’t come to his defence. Nobody knew. Nor did Dumbledore. Nobody knew. How stupid could they have been, could he have been, to not at least tell Dumbledore about the switch in secret keeper? 

46\. Harry was lifeline to Sirius when he was imprisoned. He was the person with the least amount of negative thoughts connected to him, and Sirius clung to that. 

47\. He couldn't think of Remus there. He couldn’t bear the thought of Remus hating him, mourning Peter, believing him a liar and a murderer. Believing Peter innocent. He wished he’d had a chance to say goodbye, even if the circumstances stayed the same.

48\. The last time he saw Remus before Azkaban they’d argued. Not one of the screaming matches Sirius was prone to, just a quiet words as an air of mistrust settled about them. Remus slept on the couch, and, still mad in the morning, Sirius had left without saying goodbye. 

49\. He always assumed Peter killed himself and took those 13 muggles down with him by mistake. He could live with that, thinking that the remorse had driven Peter to suicide. 

50\. When he found out that Peter was alive, that he purposefully murdered another 13 people and faked his own death just to implicate him, he started to plan his escape and vowed to commit at least one of the crimes he’d been imprisoned for.

51\. Sirius told Harry that his innocence stopped him losing his mind in Azkaban, in truth, he wasn’t entirely sure that he didn’t. 

52\. He knew he was too rash and too harsh and too irresponsible. And, when forced to be honest with himself, he knew that he was these things in relation to Harry sometimes. He hated how inappropriate that was. 

53\. He spent a third of his life in Azkaban. It stunted his personal and emotional growth in a way that doesn’t put his mental age quite in line with his physical age. He wished he didn’t know this was a problem. 

54\. Being confined to Grimmauld Place brought the nightmares back the first couple of weeks. 

55\. Molly Weasley’s kindness and understanding surprised him when that happened. 

56\. The one time Remus was present for one of those nights, he came and sat by Sirius on the bed, let him press close and bury his face against his thigh. It was nothing like it used to be and Sirius couldn’t stand it and told him to fuck off. 

57\. Nevertheless Remus remained the only person who could anchor and calm him in a world that had moved on without him. 

58\. They never regained what they had. 

59\. It was the easiest decision he’d ever made when he chose to go to the ministry to rescue Harry.

60\. The last thing he ever saw was the twin looks of sheer devastation on Remus and Harry’s faces.


End file.
